Rusher Reaper
"Alright let's this thing from the start, My name is [[Rusher Reaper|'Rusher Reaper']]. I always wanted to be a hero. 21 years ago i was stealing treasure all over the world and a train phantom thief. I sadly got caught by a villain Baron Vi Liquor. But that does not mean i stop trying. And after those 1 weeks, i become a hero called the Black Cardivan. Save the people, train, save the people again, fell in love and over, over and over again. But i couldn't save Eric Casdon father, But that still doesn't stop, every hit i take, i'll get up and i'll never give up. I mean, who would?" Rusher Reaper(ラッシャーリーパー) is a S Tier hero. He was inspired over the world known for being called as the Black Cardivan. He never kill every villain but still keep the murder incident to a minimum. He is super strong and super fast. And he is known for defeating 3 different gods in different event. Appearance Rusher Reaper is 122 Cm tall and weight over like a 1000 pounds and still has normal human shape. He has sliver hair and a blue or cyan eye color. Clothes Rusher has 3 types of from. His normal Civilian form wears a cotton red and black patch with black shorts and black slippers. His thief costume has a purple hat, gentlemen suits and jeans. He also have a red under clothes in his suits and a badge with a letter J representing Joker. His hero costume is a resemble as Bat-Man with no armor and a crow like suit and with lion's fur. Personalities Rusher is a lazy person with a smile which literally keep people safe and cheer them up. But when show time, Rusher is a thrill-seeker for fights and treasure. He is very kind and cool about everything, but when someone shredded his family picture, he becomes very angry causing him transform into a universe destroying machine. Which is very scary and will kill someone for it. Abilities The power of Indus the god of decision was given to his master, Odigori Hataname, the fourth possessor of Indus the god of decision. This power give Rusher a decision of picking five type of power that can be use and swapped in a battle, Odigori Hataname trained Rusher to mastered these power and focus on making the right decision. These power that Rusher chooses are: Thunder - Normally Thunder will make him summon lighting out of the sky, but Rusher special power let's him produce electrical powers around him granting a more powerful melee and ranged attacks. Shadow - This ability let's him create images of himself and others, thus having a weaker version of themselves. This ability will also works with environments(Ex:Ice,Rock)this explode when coming in contact with enemies. Hawkeye - this ability let's him have a better accuracy and master all ranged weapons on battle, and let's him have a better chance of seeing things faster on her sights. Psychic - Instead of throwing object and species around. It let's him create force field and stop time for a short amount of time. Healing Factor - Let's him regenerate in a battle, but leave invulnerability when limbs are chopped. Skills Martial Arts - Learn from a martial art master Ryu, like Shoryuken, Hurricane Kick and ETC. Ninjutsu - Instead of learning some energy move from Jiraiya, he learn a faster and better of sneaking in an crowded area. Sharp-Shooting - Instead of shooting 10 raptors on the forests while blindfolded, Rusher took the extreme and Shoot 50 T-Rex while blindfolded, in a forest and not killing them. Knife fight - Since was a child, Rusher always dream of fighting villains using his toy knife. And he did, Rusher knows how knives are dangerous, Rusher rather's to hit the weak point using the knife. Kung-Fu - Learn by Sliver Fang, he learned the Water Stream Encampment, but he later learns that this move can kill a person. So he change his Kung Fu moves to focus on counter attacks Archery - Taught by Robin hood himself, Rusher test have to shoot an unharm arrow at the guards and steal the treasure they hide, but later use his archery skill for his knives throws. Move Tornado Smash - When Rusher's smashes the ground, He create a massive tornado which throw and damage opponents in a large area. Spike Barrage - Rusher's summon an unknown substance of spike which can be use for an attack or defend strategy. Scientist send years to know the substance of the spike, which leads to bedrock. Finale Strike - A counter move which will deal a humongous damage when not interact( Deal 74 x 69^178 Damage)But it's not powerful when he getting hit (74 x 69^178 - 999,999,999 when hitting the counter)or dodge. Electrical Charge - When charging, it will let him to be invulnerable but when finish become super powerful, increase power, increase defense and increase speed. Stats Strength - ����������|����������Max Defense - ����������|✵✵✵✵✵25 Mobility - ����������|����������Max Intelligence - ����������|����✵✵✵27 Equipment Thunder Gauntlet - Made out of Bedrock, when punch an opponent. it will them to be stun for 3% at the time. Increase Strength and Defense, but decrease speed. Justice Pistol - The guns and bullet are made of unharm titanium, it has 4 clipsize and store 20 bullet at a time, when shoot an opponent. it will them to be stun for 3% at the time. Increase intelligence but decrease mobility, strength and defense Crow Wings - A normal glider made out of crow feather, Increase mobility but decrease defense. Acrobatic Boot - Always bounces when jump away from danger and faster transport. Increase mobility and defense, decrease strength. 3 unheard equipment from the series. Weakness Demons weakness are holy weapons created by the demigods, such as the Mjonir, Trishula or an Excalibur. A Demon symbol are also demons weakness, if draw a humans own blood on a weapon will injured demon very easily. If a demon is damaged by a weapon that are man-made or not demon symbol on a weapon, it will deal very lite damage. Allies At first, Rusher sees a Ramil Chantra as worthless teenager from above the underground, but when they fix their differences, they become unstoppable. But till then, Ramil begins to kill 10000 people around the world, founding Ramil as an friend [[Agra Drisaka|'Agra Drisaka']] is Rusher favorite hero, he found Agra as an child who love her dad and her uncle. Which Rusher is her uncle. When he first met Teo Lord, He is an anti hero because he thought that Rusher as a bad person and a thief. But then he realize that Rusher was The Man Of Hope the gods have given. they soon became allies, He still remembers all those time Teo beat him up many times. Many allies to be put in this category. Trivia * Rusher power level is like Saitama power level but it's weaker * He has 5 forms which is the Civilian, Phantom Thief, Super-Hero, Hyper gauge and The Full King Lunar * He civilian form is a resemble to Sans from undertale * His Phantom Thief form is a resembles of Joker from Kaitou Joker * Rusher best skill is his psychic Quotes * Rusher famous quote "Listen here you grey ugly chin face, you think you can kill me? I've taken hits by all villains and monster whose trying to kill me for so long now. Because if anythings tries to stop me from trying, you better think again you mother fucker" *When he reveals his true identity in the heist "Well, you caught me. Aw what's with that long face, aren't you happy that you beat up a thief?" *From a letter to his older brother "Hey /a/k, it has been a long time, hasn't it? i know you won't forgive me for shouting at you for the humans hate essay. But if you can just forgive me, we can go on an adventure like we draw together, Just the 3 on us. Me, you and Luna. Sincerely Rusher Reaper" Fact * Breath in space for 7 days * Strong enough to create a giant hole on a mountain * Fly to the cosmos for 5 second * defeat 3 gods in 3 different events * Survive '''The Destroyer '''smashes and Punches (Neutron stars weight) Category:Characters